1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general technical field of agricultural machinery. It relates more precisely to a cutting machine comprising:                a cutting mechanism,        a hitch structure intended to be connected to a hitch device of a motor vehicle, said hitch structure being capable of being raised or lowered relative to the ground,        a carrier beam connected on the one hand to said cutting mechanism by means of a first pivot articulation whose axis is at least substantially directed along a direction of work, and on the other hand to said hitch structure by means of a second pivot articulation whose axis is substantially parallel to the axis of said first pivot articulation,        an operating member intended to cause said cutting mechanism to pivot from a working position in which said cutting mechanism rests at least partially on the ground, to a transport position in which said cutting mechanism is pivoted upward, and        a limiter device intended to limit the upward pivoting of said cutting mechanism relative to said carrier beam about said first pivot articulation, so as to stop said cutting mechanism in an intermediate position when said operating member is actuated.        
2. Discussion of the Background
Such a cutting machine is described in document DE 91 12 331 U1. On this known machine, the operating member is achieved by means of a cylinder connected in pivoting manner on the one hand to the hitch structure and on the other hand to the cutting mechanism. The limiter device is achieved by means of a connecting rod one of whose ends is connected in pivoting manner to the cutting mechanism. The other end of the connecting rod slides in a groove provided on the carrier beam. When looking in a direction from the cutting mechanism to the hitch structure, this groove delineates a first relatively rectilinear and horizontal section then a sharp change of direction upward, and finally a second relatively rectilinear section. During work, the end of the connecting rod slides on the first rectilinear section of said groove. The cutting mechanism may then pivot freely about said first articulation so as to follow the unevennesses of the ground. When the user instigates a shortening of the cylinder, said cutting mechanism pivots about said first articulation until the end of said connecting rod presses against the sharp change of direction of the groove. The cutting mechanism thus stops in the intermediate position. If the user wishes to pivot the cutting mechanism more in order to reach the transport position, he must then pull on a rope to make the end of said connecting rod move above the sharp change of direction. With this known cutting machine, placing in transport position is not practical to achieve. The user must in fact simultaneously pull on the rope and instigate the shortening of the cylinder.